This application claims priority from Provisional Patent Application No. 60/011,460, filed on Feb. 12, 1996.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to improvements in implements wherein a moving tool part utilizes a flowable material for cleaning, bleaching, polishing or abrading a workpiece. More particularly, it relates to incorporation of dentifrice dispensing systems into disposable prophy angles. It also relates to the incorporation of dentifrice dispensing means with reusable prophy angles.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, two general types of prophy angles (i.e., dental prophylaxis right angle hand pieces) have been available. One type is a relatively expensive reusable type formed of metal parts suitable for repeated usage and requiring sterilization after each use. Another general type is formed of plastics and is disposable after one time use.
In recent years, concern has increased for preventing the transmission of diseases during dental procedures. Disposable prophy angles were conceived in an attempt to prevent spread of disease from patient to patient. Some disposable prophy angles incorporate blocking devices to prevent migration of buccal matter from the patient's mouth back through the prophy angle to the dentist's handset thus also protecting the operator. An example of such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,658 to Brahler. This device uses sealing rings to block buccal matter and auger flights to propel such matter from the head end.
Both of the above prophy angles include a prophy cup for receiving dentifrice preparations and applying the preparations to a patient's teeth. To accomplish this, the cup is dipped into a container of dentifrice material which is usually located on a tray a few feet from the patient. Once the cup is filled, it is then transported to the patient's mouth to continue prophylaxis. Typically, the dentifrice material is dissipated fairly quickly. To completely clean a patient's teeth, it is necessary to repeat the above steps numerous times. Applicant is unaware of any prophy angle that will avoid the above sequence of time consuming cumbersome steps.